Hogwarts 8 in Forks
by DramioneLover22
Summary: Hermione and her friends go to Forks to get some peace and quiet. Little did they know that they would run into vampires and werewolves. This is a Dramione fanfic. Other pairings: BZ/LL, HP/DG, TN/PP. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N:** This is a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover. Set after the Final Battle in Deathly Hallows. Ignores Breaking Dawn. Also Snape doesn't die.

Bellatrix is a Lestrange by birth, not marriage in this story. Thus Hermione is not related to Draco. Most characters are OOC.

Pairings: DM/HG; HP/DG; BZ/LL; TN/PP; no main pairings with the twilight characters however Edward and Jacob will form a crush on our favourite Gryffindor princess.

 **Hermione POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately the bright white light blinded me. I turned my head and snuggled into a very hard chest. The feeling of Draco tightening his grip around my waist made me smile.

"Good morning", I whispered with yawn.

"Morning love", he replied and pecked my nose.

I closed my eyes and I snuggled deeper into his body.

"So today's the big day. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be when I find her… I will always miss her you know."

"I know."

The 'her' that we were referring to was my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. The ministry had taken me away from my maternal family soon after my mother gave birth to me in Azkaban, and had given me to my biological father and his wife, Jane. John Granger had somehow wooed my mother and she quickly fell in love with him, regardless of the fact that he was a muggle. Alas, the happiness did not last. The day she told him that she was pregnant, he turned his back on us revealing to Bella that he was actually married and wouldn't leave his wife. She knew she couldn't find it in her heart to hurt him because no matter how much he broke her heart, she still loved him. So instead she took out her grief on the first unlucky people she came in contact with, the Longbottoms. She tortured them for hours, wanting someone else to feel the pain she felt but it didn't help, when she finally gave up she fell on the floor crying. At that moment, aurors had surrounded her and she was too weak to fight back or even run away. They took her away to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse, leaving a very badly hurt couple behind them. The ministry had thought that I would lead a happy muggleborn witch life with my mother in jail for life and no one else but the few ministery officials and John knowing the truth of my mother but they didn't count on me befriending Harry Potter, putting myself in constant danger and eventually meeting my birth mother at the Ministry of Magic after Bella escaped prison. But I did meet my mother. And even though I had the Grangers light brown hair, everything else I had inherited from my mother. My wild bushy curls, my chestnut brown eyes that sparkled, my naturally dark pink lips, my flawless light skin, and my slender body shape, it was all Bella's. If I had black hair, I could have easily passed for young Bella. So when we saw each other in person, we both just knew it. She knew I was the daughter that was taken from her. I knew she was the mother that I longed for, because somehow Jane never felt like my real mother. The ministry didn't count on me and my mother forming a bond in the little time between the events at the ministry and the final battle either. But we did. Suddenly a place in my heart was filled that I didn't even know was empty. I thought my mother would be angry that I was fighting on the opposite side of the war but she wasn't. She was proud that I was brave, intelligent and powerful and that I fought for what I believed in. She felt guilty for not being there for me growing up, and that one stupid mistake caused her to lose me. She promised me that if the dark side won, that she would protect me, and that if the light side won, that she would never forget me. The light side won. And I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her to Azkaban again. And not to death either. So I told her that if she loved me, she would run, and never come back to London. She told me that she would meet me in a "that special place" that we spoke about once it was safe for her. We said a tearful goodbye and that was it. I didn't see her again.

In the months that followed, I had gotten close to some of the Slytherins that had defected to the light side, I even formed a relationship with one. Somehow my new Slytherin friends reminded me of the mother that I lost and I took comfort in it. Of course, it helped to have people to turn to once the Weasley's shunned me for being the offspring of a hated death eater. They shunned Harry too for standing up for me. Eventually we had had enough and decided we wanted a fresh start. I knew I wanted to get away to "that special place" to wait for my mother to appear in my life again but I didn't want the ministry to get suspicious if I suddenly left, so the animosity between Harry and I and the Weasley's was the perfect excuse for leaving without rousing suspicions. So in a way, it was more of a blessing in disguise, being shunned. Thus bringing us to the present day. The big day. The big move. The day that Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood would be moving to Forks, Washington. Draco was the only one who knew my true reasons for going to the small, secluded, rainy town in North America, however he would not be staying due to handling his family business in London, and assisting in the search for rogue death eaters, but most importantly, to throw off the aurors if they got close to finding his future mother-in-law. His friends however were in the dark, and had believed the half-truth that I had told them, being that my uncle, Charlie, from my father's side lived there and that I knew from him that it was peaceful and serene, what they had all needed after the war. Of course this was true but only half the reason I chose Forks as our new home.

"I'm gonna miss you love", Draco's voice interrupted my thoughts as he lay back staring at the ceiling, "I can always come with, you know".

I laid on his chest and looked into his eyes, "You gonna visit often dray, you promised. You actually doing me a favour by staying. At least I'll know she's safer with you looking out for her."

"I got you something," he sat up and took a small wooden box out the bedside drawer, "here… Open it."

The box had 'Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger' engraved in gold on the top. I sat up and opened the box, and there sitting on a small cream satin cushion was a beautiful gold ring that had a gold snake twisted around the band with the head of the snake at the top right next to a beautiful round ruby, it was as if the snake was kissing the blood red stone.

"The ruby is the stone that represents love, passion, courage and emotion. I think that that is basically you in a gemstone." Draco said with a smile.

"And the snake represents you?" I asked.

"Well I am sometimes known as the Slytherin king." He smirked.

"What's it for?"

"Well it's not an engagement ring if that's what you worried about. I know you not ready to get married. But I also know that you're committed to me," Draco took my hands in his, "And I want you to know that I'm committed to you Mya, I love you," He took the ring out the box and slowly slipped it onto my left ring finger, "This is a promise ring. This is my promise to you that I will always be there for you, I will always protect you, and I will always love you. Till the day I die Mya, and maybe even after that."

Tears started to form in my eyes, I was so filled with emotion that I couldn't talk. So I just did what I knew would tell him exactly how I felt. I enveloped him in my arms and kissed him passionately.

When we broke apart for air Draco said, "If we don't get up now, I'm not letting you leave."

I giggled at that and I got off the bed then I turned around and looked adoringly at my boyfriend who was still lying in bed, "Thank you for this," I picked up my hand to show him, "It means so much to me. And I love you too." Then I pecked him on his lips before I headed off to the shower. Today my new life was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N:** This chapter kicks off from AFTER our Hogwarts octet lands in Washington after hours of flying.

 **Draco's POV**

We landed in the airport after too many hours in my opinion, then drove from there in four separate cars to the mansion that my dad had acquired before Voldemort came back. Now that he was dead, everything that the Malfoys owned passed down to me, the only Malfoy heir. So I was more than willing to ensure my girlfriend and our friends had a good place to stay while they were in the US. I would have gotten house elves too but Hermione was having none of that. Hermione and I arrived in front of the three-story house first, in a black Range Rover that she would be using while in Forks. A few minutes later a white BMW pulled up with a very irritated looking Theodore and Pansy.

When Mya and I threw him questioning looks he simply said, "I love her but Pansy can be a pain sometimes. She doesn't even _have_ her license but she's telling _me_ how to drive." Draco and I just exchanged amused looks.

Before Pansy could say anything, a silver porche drove up the driveway, and Harry quickly jumped out to go open the door for his girlfriend. Anyone who had half a brain could see that he truly adored Daphne. He would do anything for her, much like me with Mya.

Twenty minutes later, a yellow Ferrari made its way up to the house. _'Show off, just had to have the BEST car, didn't he'_ I thought with a chuckle. A smirking Blaise and a very flustered looking Luna jumped out the vehicle.

"We've been waiting for you two." Said an even more annoyed Pansy.

"Sorry Pans, we just _had_ to christen the car." Said Blaise.

All the boys smirked while the girls' cheeks all went bright red.

"Honestly, have you never heard of the concept of _T.M.I_?" Daphne shot him.

"Nope." He replied casually, putting his arm over Luna's shoulders, "Why didn't you'll just go in without us?"

"We thought it would be nice to see the house together. I've also never been in this house," I cut in and then grabbed Mya's hand, "Shall we?"

"Yes please!" Pansy said.

Mya and I entered the huge double wooden door first. The house definitely did not disappoint. It had eight en-suite bedrooms, all equally huge with high ceilings. Five of the bedrooms were on the third floor, while three were on the second floor along with a study/office and a small library. The bottom floor had a huge kitchen that could probably rival any and all kitchens, a big sitting area that could be used for guests who visited, a dining room with a huge round table that could seat 12 people, a den with a big comfortable couch and bean bags strewn all over the floor facing a 65-inch flat screen TV, and another bathroom that would probably be used by guests. Outside was a pool house that housed an indoor pool and Jacuzzi as well as a bar area and a pool table. Out back there was a beautiful garden, a tennis court and barbeque facilities. The house was immaculate. Definitely not too shabby for the 18-year-olds who were going to start their senior year at forks high in a few days.

After we toured the house together, all the couples went their separate ways to settle in, Mya and I went up to our bedroom (well hers, but ours when I was staying over). She obviously chose the bedroom closest to the library. I picked her up bridal style and walked into the room.

"Welcome to your new quarters, my lady" I said.

"Why, thank you, kind sir.' She giggled.

I placed her back onto her feet and held her face in my hands for a second then placed a soft kiss on her soft lips.

"I'm gonna be leaving after dinner." I pouted, something I only did in front of Mya, "I don't want to leave you."

Mya stood on her toes and kissed my nose, "I don't want you to go either. I guess we'll have to make the most of the next few hours."

"That we will do. First let me help you unpack."

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"Hey don't say that too loud, you are gonna mess with my bad boy reputation."

"No offence babe, but I think everybody already knows that when it comes to me, you are a real sweetheart."

I kissed her cheek and whispered in my ear, "Only for you, beautiful."

Mya unshrunk all the things she brought with her and we put everything in place. After we were done, we both laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and the hands that were in between us held onto each other while our fingers intertwined.

"When are you going to visit again?" Mya asked.

I took the hand that I was holding and kissed the ring that I has placed on her finger earlier, "I don't know love, I don't know how often I'll be able to get away from the business and the ministry. I will try to come by every week, maybe twice a week when things are quiet. But I can't give you specific dates yet."

"I know. I've just gotten so used to having you around, it's gonna be strange sleeping in an empty bed."

I groaned, putting my arm around her waist and buried my head in her neck, "Babe don't remind me, you gonna make me either choose to stay, or take you back with me, even by force."

And then the travelling must have taken its toll on our bodies because we fell asleep together right at that moment, only waking when Luna came in to tell us dinner was ready.

After dinner, I walked with Hermione back up to her room where I kissed her for one last time, a long lingering kiss, before I disapparated back to London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N:** This chapter begins the day that they start their first day at Forks High.

 **Cullen's POV**

As the Cullen family stepped out their cars, they were surprised to see that all heads _weren't_ facing them. They were usually the centre of attention in the parking lot, even after all these years spent at Forks high. Suddenly they realised what had everyone's attention. Driving into the parking lot were four new, very expensive cars that had obviously never been there before. As the Range Rover, BMW, Porche and Ferrari pulled in, they parked one next to each other, and all eyes were fixed on them, obviously wanting to see who the new additions were. Edward could hear all the curious thoughts and Jasper could feel all the emotions that ranged from envy and jealousy to complete awe.

The first to get out were the couple in the yellow Ferrari. The boy was tall and Italian-looking with dark brown hair that fell into dark brown eyes. He wore dark skinny jeans with black converse high tops, and a grey V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket. The girl was petite and had light skin and dirty blond hair that went down to her waist which went well with her dreamy silver grey eyes. Her outfit was definitely not something the average person would put together, however, it looked really good on her. She paired a tight grey pencil skirt that started just over her naval and went down just over her knees, with a long sleeved, flared out crop top that was white with red strawberries all over it. She accessorised with a strawberry cocktail ring, dangling strawberry earrings and a pair of grey pumps.

Next to get out was the couple in the silver Porche. The girl had a slender body with straight blond hair that fell to her shoulders with shocking blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue A-line skirt that stopped about a hands-length above her knees with a light grey long-sleeved, tight-fitted top that was tucked into her skirt which had a thin silver belt around it. She also wore silver strappy sandals and diamond studs in her ears with a thin silver necklace that had a charm that matched her diamond earrings. The boy had messy black hair that fell to his bright emerald green eyes and he wore round glasses that somehow gave him a sexy nerd look. He wore a black long-sleeved button up shirt (that was not buttoned up), his sleeves were folded up just below his elbows and he had a fitted white t-shirt with black writing that said _'Gryffindor rules'_ on it. He paired it with dark blue skinny jeans and crisp white Adidas sneakers.

Third was the couple in the white BMW. The boy was tall and thin but still muscular. He had light brown hair that also fell to his eyes which were very light brown, almost hazel. He wore tan slim-fit pants that was folded up just above his ankle. He also wore light denim Levi sneakers and a light denim button up shirt (also not buttoned up) with a fitted plain white v-neck t-shirt underneath. The girl with him had curly light brown hair and a slender body. She had golden green eyes that really set off her pretty face. She wore tight light denim skinny jeans and brown leather ankle boots, with a tight white crop top that showed off her slender belly and her diamond naval ring. She also wore a loose brown leather jacket over which was opened, still revealing her crop top underneath. She had on medium-sized gold hoop earrings and two gold bands, one on her left hand's middle finger, and one on her right hand's ring finger.

The three couples had most of the people in the parking lot dropping their jaws in a strange mixture envy and awe. It was the occupant of the fourth car, however, that had managed to also grab the attention of the pale, mind-reading vampire.

The girl that stepped out the black Range Rover had chestnut eyes and curly light, almost golden, brown hair that fell on her back. She wore a black fitted dress that stopped above her knees and a blue denim button-up shirt, sleeves folded to her elbows and the bottom knotted up above her naval. She had on brown gladiator sandals and a brown beaded necklace with a gold ruby ring on her finger.

Edward was snapped back to reality at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Hermione?" Bella asked, when the girl looked around searching for the voice she called out a bit louder, "Hermione?!"

The girl replied in a thick English accent, "Isabella?"

 **Bella's POV**

I noticed Edward staring at the girl in black and denim, and as I looked closely at the gorgeous girl in front of me, I realised that I recognised her.

I called for her and when she spotted me, her and her group turned to face me and the Cullens with creased brows and confused looks on their face. Hermione seemed to be the first to snap out of her daze and asked, "Isabella?" as she walked towards me.

I smiled and nodded, "I go by Bella now."

Hermione a quick happy smile formed on her face, "My mother's name is Bella, so I'd prefer to call you Isabella."

"I thought your mother's name was Jane. And I didn't know you were in Forks already." I frowned.

"Well my dad had me outside his marriage and Jane sort of took me in as her own, I guess." She shrugged and continued, "Sorry I haven't been around to see you and Charlie yet, my friends and I have been trying to get settled in."

"It's okay. This is my boyfriend, Edward, Edward this is my cousin, Hermione." I said as I grabbed Edwards arm.

She first smiled at Edward then suddenly her brow creased and she looked very annoyed at him. I made a mental note to ask Edward what she was thinking at that moment. Sensing the awkwardness I decided to break the silence, and noticing the ring on her left hand, I asked "So are you engaged? Congratulations in order?"

Hermione suddenly looked at me confused and as realisation dawned on her, she chuckled looking down at her ring and said, "No, no I'm not… Anyway I should get going, my friends are waiting." Then as she started walking away, she quickly turned back and said "Tell Charlie I should be coming around soon to see how he's doing."

After she left I asked Edward what she was thinking when she frowned at him.

"That's the thing, I couldn't hear her thoughts."

"Like me?"

"No. It was more like she was purposefully blocking me from her thoughts. Like she had walls up in her mind."

"She's not the Hermione I remember, that's for sure. She's so beautiful now."

"Jealous?" he questioned after hearing the tone of my voice.

"I know I shouldn't be. She's my cousin. But you were quite mesmerised by her."

He chuckled and started to walk away, much to my dismay. Then before I was out of hearing distance, he called out, "You don't need to be jealous."

XXX

 **A/N:** As you can see, I've posted 3 chapters at once to see what kind of feedback I get on it and whether or not I should continue or not. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N:** This chapter starts when our Hogwarts 7 are heading off to their first classes. Also please forgive me if the Spanish that I use is incorrect. I used google for my translations, which I know can at times be incorrect.

 **Hermione's POV**

"So what are your first classes?" I asked.

"Biology." Said Theo.

"Same for me and Daph." Answered Harry.

"Art." Pansy replied.

Luna smiled a big smile, "Me too. We got classes together."

"Fun." Replied Pansy as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got Math." Blaise piped up.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I'm not alone." I said.

We all went our separate ways.

"So… vampires?" Blaise said as he grabbed my elbow and we headed down the corridor.

"I don't know _what_ my cousin is getting herself into." I rolled my eyes.

"You think she knows?"

"I took a quick peak into her mind when I saw her with them after she called my name. She knows. She actually wants to be changed. Oh, and she doesn't like me. Jealous, I think. Why, I don't know."

"Not hard to be. You're gorgeous," He laughed, "It's so ironic though. We leave London for peace after the war and end up surrounded by dangerous magical creatures."

"They're vegetarian, but yes still dangerous. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on Isabella, in case one of them snaps by mistake."

"I felt one of them trying to read my mind."

"It was that Edward guy. Isabella's boyfriend. I felt it too when she introduced us. Very rude, I must say."

He nudged me, "Well you did it to your cousin." He chuckled.

"Yeah, because I needed to know if she was aware that she could possibly be someone's _breakfast_!" I argued.

He rolled his eyes before he continued, "We should watch out for shapeshifters too. They're always near vampires, ready to protect muggles."

"Yes I think I read about that."

"Of course you did." He laughed.

"Oh shut it," I rolled my eyes, "I read that they're sometimes mistaken for werewolves. I suppose it's easier for them to say 'I'm a werewolf' rather than trying to explain how that can shift into a wolf's shape to take down a dangerous natural predator."

"I don't think they know what we are. Vampires and shapeshifters generally just live in their own little world, unaware of what else is out there, especially about witches and wizards. We've always been the best at hiding our existence."

"I think that's for the best. Unless it's completely necessary to reveal ourselves, we should just keep our distance. They are definitely not about to reveal their secret to us, thinking that we're just 'mere humans', so we don't have to do it either."

"Well, this is our stop. Ladies first." Blaise said as he extended his arm towards the door.

My next class was Spanish, which, unfortunately, none of my friends took with me. As I entered the room, I felt a tug on my mind again. Looking around I noticed Edward sitting alone, looking at the desk. I rolled my eyes, and walked to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. This is my first day here." I told the teacher, Mrs. Fernandez.

"Well Hermione, it's nice to meet you. You can sit next to Edward. Also, in this class we only speak in Spanish. I hope that is okay with you."

"Sí Fernandez señora, eso no es un problema."

She shot me an impressed smile and turning to the class, said, "Clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Saludor, Hermione."

"Um… Hola colegas, mi nombre es Hermione"

"You are gorgeous new girl, and your accent!" he clutched his heart, "I think I'm in love."

I blushed as Mrs. Fernandez said, "Sin Inglés en esta clase, Newton señor!" She scolded.

"Mis disculpas. Que son magnÍficos nueva chica, y su acento!" he clutched his heart again, "Creo que estoy en el amor."

"SÍ, bien, gracias Mike. Eso será suficiente de ti. Por favour tome su asiento, Hermione." She said.

I nodded and sat next to Edward. I decided that the best thing to do would be to ignore him and I almost succeeded until towards the end of class when he decided to attempt to make conversation.

"I'm Edward." He whispered.

"I know," I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "I was in the parking lot, remember."

He chuckled nervously, "Oh yes."

Again I felt a tug at my mind, which really annoyed me. I closed my eyes and slammed my walls up.

"You like taking what's not yours, hey." I said, annoyance dripping from my voice.

He looked at me confused, "Sorry?" he questioned.

As if luck was on my side, the bell rang indicating the end of class. I didn't mean for that outburst, but my temper had taken over at his third attempt at reading my mind. I packed my bags quickly and left. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens again until lunch break, where I met up with my friends. The Cullen family and Bella were sitting at a table on the far end of the cafeteria, by the windows. Thankfully, my friends had grabbed a table further away from them. I sat down and quickly muttered a silencing charm so that nobody could eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Hey guys. What's for lunch?" I asked.

"Well that's pretty obvious Mya. Pizza. That is, the food that's on our plates." Harry replied before stuffing his mouth.

I just rolled my eyes.

"How was classes then?" I asked.

"Great." Pansy said sarcastically. "With all the 'I love your accent, where are you from' comments, boring subjects, and of course emotion-controlling vampires and mind-readers trying to pick on our brains, it was just fricken _great._ "

"Emotion control?" I questioned.

"Yup, the blond curly-haired Cullen. Jasper is his name, I think." Blaise answered, "He did it to me too, and I didn't like it. At least with the mind reader, we can shut him out. Jasper was trying to pick up on my emotions, and in doing so, he amplified it somehow, it felt weird. I don't think he even knows what he's doing, or maybe his 'vampire skill' works differently on wizards and witches."

"So are we all in agreement to keep our secrets exactly that, a secret. And keep our distance from the vegetarians over there." I asked.

"Yup." Said Theo, while everyone else nodded.

The rest of the day went off pretty uneventful which I was quite happy about. By the time we were heading back home, were all exhausted. Dinner and sleep was definitely the plans for us all.

 _Sí Fernandez señora, eso no es un problema – Yes Mrs. Fernandez, that is not a problem._

 _Clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Saludor, Hermione – Class, this is our new student. Say hello, Hermione._

 _Um… Hola colegas, mi nombre es Hermione – Um… Hello collegues, my name is Hermione._

 _Sin Inglés en esta clase, Newton señor – No English in this class, Mr. Newton._

 _Mis disculpas. Que son magnÍficos nueva chica, y su acento! – My apologies. You are gorgeous new girl, and your accent!_

 _Creo que estoy en el amor – I think I'm in love._

 _SÍ, bien, gracias Mike. Eso será suficiente de ti. Por favour tome su asiento, Hermione – Yes, well thank you Mike. That will be enough. Please take your seat, Hermione._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N:** This chapter continues after their first week at Forks high. Hermione decided to visit he uncle that Saturday.

 **Hermione's POV**

I pulled up in front of Charlie's house around dinner time. We had planned to have a family dinner, Charlie, Isabella and I. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered.

"Uncle Charlie!" I squealed. He was my favourite uncle of course. He may have been rather reserved and quiet, but I appreciated that about him.

"Hermione," he looked at me shocked, "You look so different. Much older than the last time I saw you."

"Well, the last time you saw me was that vacation we took here before I turned 11. I would hope I wasn't still that big-toothed, bushy-haired little girl."

"Definitely not. Well except the bushy-haired part squirt," he said and ruffled the top of my hair, "And please, call me Charlie. 'Uncle' sounds so old." He cleared his throat and extended his hand awkwardly.

"Oh Charlie, handshakes just won't do for my favourite uncle," I said wrapping my arms around him and he returned he hug. "I have missed you."

"It's always good seeing family again. Let me go get Bells so we can head off to dinner."

"Okay, I'll go sit in the lounge."

Just then Isabella walked down the stairs. Barely acknowledging me other than a nod, she headed for the door and called out, "I'm going to Edward's."

"Bells, we had plans tonight!" Charlie yelled.

"Well, now my plans changed Charlie!" she snorted then left.

"Don't worry about it Charlie," I said, "I'd still love to have dinner with you."

"Yes. I suppose so." He said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Hey, how about we call in dinner, and sit and lounge around and catch up." I offered, hoping he would feel better in the comfort of his home.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

We talked a lot, especially about me, and when the pizzas that we ordered arrived, Charlie pulled out a beer for himself and a can of cola for me, and we went to the lounge and relaxed.

As I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, I asked, "You and Isabella have a strained relationship. Why? Sorry for intruding."

"No, it's okay. I guess after her mum and I divorced and she went off with her mum, so we didn't get to properly build a father-daughter relationship, you know."

"Does she choose Edward over you often?"

He let out an annoyed laugh and said, "Her life revolves around that boy."

"You don't like him?"

"Not particularly. He broke her heart a while back, and just up and left. Then she turned to my best friend's son. A good boy, that Jacob is. He helped her get through that broken heart and then when he fell in love with her, she turned around and paid him back by breaking _his_ heart. Edward came back for some unknown reason and she just forgot about Jacob. And the _rest_ of her friends for that matter. That boy just controls her life. She was reserved like me before but now? She's worse. She's not just quiet, it's more like she just doesn't care. It's like her life away from the Cullens just doesn't matter to her."

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't like him either."

"You think you can talk sense into her then?"

"No, I'm sorry. We're not as close as we were when we were kids. She will probably think I'm trying to 'steal Edward away from her' or something. You see Edward has been trying to befriend me a lot lately, we share a few classes and he always tries to talk to me. I sense a bit of jealousy from her," I rolled my eyes, "Like I'd ever want to be with him. It's so stupid."

"I never pegged Bella for the insecure type," he frowned, "But then again, she's like a completely different person. Hey, you should come with me to La Push some time, seeing as Bella doesn't anymore. You can meet my friends and of course, Jacob."

"That would be nice." I agreed, seeing how happy the idea made him. We chatted a bit more about less serious stuff, then at about 10pm I headed back home.

Talking of Isabella and her relationship, made me start thinking of Draco. It had been a week since we had been in Forks and he still had not been by to visit. Every day that didn't see him, I missed him more and more. I wondered if he missed me too. I needed to see him.

As if he read my mind, the minute I walked into the door, I was trapped by two strong arms that encircled me from behind. My first thought was to curse the intruder, but when the smell of a very familiar aftershave wafted into my nose, I smiled. I leaned back further into the arms of the love of my life.

"I was just thinking about you." I smiled.

"I always think about you." He replied and kissed the top of my head, breathing in the smell of my strawberry flavoured shampoo, "I could hold you like this forever."

I turned in his arms, looking into the most beautiful silver eyes I have ever seen, "I think I could have that arranged… a simple magnetic attraction spell." I joked.

"Don't give me ideas." He smirked, he trademark smirk.

I reached up and moved the strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Then I let my fingers graze against his cheek slowly. He bent his head down and kissed me sweetly.

"I miss being able to do that every day." He sighed.

"That makes two of us. How long are you staying?"

"Just for the weekend love."

"What time did you get here?"

"About 7."

"I was at my uncle's for dinner."

He nodded, "Blaise told me. If I got here a bit earlier, I could have met him."

"There'll be plenty of time, unless you _don't_ plan on being in my life forever."

"Well forever is a long time Granger… so maybe not." He joked.

I smacked him playfully on his chest, "You are horrible." I pouted.

"You _are_ my forever Mya," he kissed my forehead, "let's go upstairs."

I smiled up at him, "Let's."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **A/N:** New week at Forks.

 **Hermione's POV**

Draco and I had spent the entire weekend at the house just spending time together. You never realise how special just sitting next to someone is until they are far away from you. Then after dinner on Sunday night, we went up to my bedroom and he disapparated away again.

Charlie had phoned that Sunday evening and said that he would be going to La Push on Monday evening and wondered if I'd like to accompany him. Of course, I agreed, even though I had wanted to finish some homework assignments.

When Monday evening rolled around, I stood on my uncle's porch waiting for him to fetch his car-keys, in faded skinny jeans, folded above my ankle, white converse sneakers, a white vest and a red cardigan. When Charlie finally came out, we headed off to La Push. He had told me that his friends were having a bonfire tonight, and that there would be people my age there.

The minute we got there, a very tall and handsome guy, with raven-black hair and deep-set dark brown eyes that went well with his russet-coloured skin, walked up to the car. He was smiling from far but as he got closer, he frowned slightly before smiling again. This intrigued me, so I did a little probing.

 _'_ _I thought it was Bella that came with Charlie."_ I heard him think and I quickly stopped probing. I realised that this must have been the Jacob that Charlie had mentioned the other night. The one who was in love with Isabella.

 **Jacob's POV**

Seeing Charlie's car pulling into my drive way, I noticed he was not alone, but that there was a female with him. Immediately an involuntary smile came over me, lighting up my face. As I rushed towards the car, I noticed it wasn't Bella. I frowned, then noticing the young lady's questioning look, I smiled again.

 _'_ _I thought it was Bella that came with Charlie."_ I said in my mind.

"Jacob," Charlie said as he extended my hand in greeting.

"Hey Charlie." I shook his hand.

"This is my niece, Hermione. I'm leaving you the task of making sure she's comfortable and never lonely tonight," He said, "If you do not, you will have me and my gun to deal with." He joked.

"Oh Charlie, that is completely unnecessary. I don't need a baby-sitter." Said the girl, in a sweet, beautiful English accent.

I took this moment to look properly at the girl next to Charlie. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that.

"Jacob, is it? I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure meeting you finally."

I felt butterflies in my tummy when she addressed me. It was strange feeling this for someone other than Bella.

"Yes," I smiled, "It is Jacob. You've been here long?"

"No, not even two weeks yet. I just moved here."

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone." Charlie piped up.

I turned towards Hermione, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I love walking. I've been meaning to go for a hike one of these days." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, if you do, please be careful. You don't know what animals might be lurking around these forests."

She frowned, "What could possibly be in there that I can't handle?"

I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly say vampires, now could I?

"I don't know. Bears maybe." I decided to say.

She looked at me for a second as if she was trying to figure out something in her head. It was moments like these that I wished I had that blood-sucker's ability to read minds. Suddenly she reached out and touched my arm and a small smile formed on her lips, "I'll be careful."

As she let go of my arm, I felt the absence of her warm touch. I felt myself becoming infatuated with the English girl in front of me. I decided to push these feelings away. It was rushing into falling in love with Bella that hurt me the first time, and I did not want it to happen a second time.

 _'_ _Time to change the subject."_ I thought.

I looked away and started walking, and when she followed I said, "So is it Hermione Swan then? You're related to Charlie and Bella."

She laughed and said, "No, no, no. I'm a Granger. Our fathers are half-brothers, they had the same mother but different fathers. Our fathers grew up together here in the States, and were actually really close, but then John, my dad, moved to England and he stayed. We visited quite often till I was 10, then we stopped visiting here. I had my boarding school and dad and mum had their dentistry, so our lives were a bit busy. We barely took international vacations. This is my first time back in America."

"Why did you come? Surely you're still in school."

"Well my friends and I just wanted to experience something new, so we packed up and flew here to complete senior year."

"So you go to Forks high then?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How's Bella?" I snuck in, really wanting to know how she's been, "I haven't seen her in forever."

"That's probably because her life revolves around Edward." she snorted.

I chuckled, "You noticed it, huh?"

"Hard not to notice."

"You don't like Edward?"

"Not that I don't like him. It's that I don't like what she's becoming _because_ of him. It's like anything 'not Edward' doesn't matter. I guess I just don't like the idea of her, I don't know, _changing._ "

I laughed at how right she was, even though she didn't know it. Bella _was_ planning on changing. Because of Edward. To become like Edward. To become an immortal predator. Even someone who knew nothing about what was going on could see this was all a bad idea.

At about 11pm, Hermione said that she had to go back home because of school the next day. We invited her and Charlie over again for a barbeque on Friday night. They accepted the invitation and left.

 _'_ _Interesting girl.'_ I thought as the tail lights of Charlie's car disappeared.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Well, you're home early." Blaise said sarcastically as I entered the door, "You know you like my little sister, I worry about you squirt."

"Sorry _dad_ ," I rolled my eyes, " _please_ don't ground me."

"Well I might not, but Draco might." He chuckled.

"Even he knows not to control me. I can be a pretty mean witch when upset." I joked.

"Yes, a bad enemy but a really great ally, you are." He laughed.

"I met the shapeshifters tonight."

"Mya, do you just go _looking_ for trouble?"

"Hey I _did not_ expect Charlie's friends to be our other magical-creature neighbours."

"They're Charlie's friends?"

"Yes, that's how I met them. At the bonfire tonight. They're called the Quilette tribe, I think."

"Interesting." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to a barbeque on Friday night at their place."

"Mya, we said we were going to the movies Friday night!"

I hit my forehead, "I completely forgot."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you don't like us anymore. You barely socialise with us these days."

"I'll make it up to you'll," I pecked his cheek, "Good night _big brother_."

He smiled, "Good night princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **A/N:** Hermione finally hangs out with her friends.

 **Blaise's POV**

I was on my way to wake up everybody, being the glorified alarm clock in the house, when the smell of freshly made coffee wafted up the stairs. This was unusual seeing as I usually woke up the earliest, waking up everyone else before my morning run. I quickly ran down the stairs, that coffee was calling my name. Entering the kitchen today was like walking into a dream. There was on the kitchen counters were plates and plates of different kinds of breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, flap jacks, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, diced fruit, yoghurt, croissants and muffins of different flavours. There was also the coffee that brought me here and a big jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. I wondered who had done all of this. Then as if she knew what I was thinking, Hermione walked through the door with a floury apron on.

She smiled at me, "Good morning."

"Morning… What's all this?"

"Well I thought about what you said last night and I feel like been neglecting you'll. So I thought I'd spoil you guys a bit," she picked up a plate, "Help?"

I picked up a plate and followed her into the dining table where she already had the table set with cutlery and plates, "Not that I'm complaining but this was completely unnecessary, I was only kidding last night when I said you don't like us."

"I know, but you guys are practically my family. You've been my support after my mum went into hiding, and when all that drama with the Weasley's happened, and even _now_ , you guys up and left your homes to move here with me, and with Dray so far away, it's comforting to know I still have people to turn to. I wanted to show my appreciation."

"You know, it's not only one sided. You've been there in so many ways to all of us. You mean a lot to _all of us_. I meant what I said, you're like a sister Mya."

She smiled, "And you're like my brother. My _very_ protective brother."

"Well someone has to be protective, with your annoying habit of getting yourself into trouble." I poked her side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes, "Go wake up everyone before the food gets cold. I'll finish up here. We've got to get to school in a little while."

I groaned, "Well seeing as you're in this 'let's spend time together' mood, I'm all for skivving off today."

"Over my dead body." She raised her eyebrow.

I laughed, "I would say 'that can be arranged' but I don't think Draco would forgive me, and I'd _hate_ to see what Bellatrix's reaction is."

She smirked, something she definitely picked up from Draco, "That would get you one big target on your back my friend."

"Not that I'd want you anything _but_ alive."

"Can you stop flirting my witch? She'll never fall for you mate. You just don't have the Malfoy charm that she fell in love with." Said a deep amused voice behind them.

We spun around and Hermione squealed, "Draco! What are you doing here?" before running into his arms.

"Well I missed your beautiful face of course." He said.

"Hey mate, Mya here is gorgeous, _but_ another witch has already stolen my heart." I smiled, "It's good to see you man. I'll go call everyone down for breakfast." Then I left the kitchen.

 **Hermione's POV**

"Love, what _are_ you doing here?" I smiled into his chest, still wrapped in his arms.

"Well I had the morning off, and I thought I'd swing by, surprise you." He kissed the top of my forehead, "Looks like I came at the right time, you've been cooking up a storm."

"I hope you're hungry."

He laughed, "Always."

"You're only here for the morning?" I pouted.

"Don't pout," He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, "It's too adorable."

"Baaaaaabe."

"Yes Mya, only for the morning. I'm expected back in the afternoon. You'll be at school anyway, love."

"I can skip." I said with hopeful eyes.

"You would hate that."

I laughed, "I _would_ hate that. But I would hate saying goodbye to you an hour after you arrived even _more_. Let me spend the morning with you."

"I didn't come here to mess up your day." He frowned.

"You're not, you're _making_ my day."

He chuckled, "You really love me then if you're skivving of for me."

"You have no idea."

"Actually I also came to update you on the death eater hunt."

"Don't tell me she's been caught." I said with tears threatening to spill over.

"No, thank goodness, but she's been sighted. Yesterday, somewhere in a small town in Wizarding Norway."

"Norway? And why would she do something as stupid as stepping into a wizarding town? There'd be wanted posters everywhere! Maybe even off duty aurors!"

"I don't know Mya. Please don't be upset, I just wanted to update you about your mother. She's probably not gonna move around much at the moment, probably stay where she is for a few weeks, and stay hidden, till things quieten down. At least that's what I hope she does. That way I can slip in an anonymous 'sighting' further away from Norway. Give her some breathing room."

I sat down in the closest chair and buried my head in my hands, "Months without sightings, and then she does something as stupid as this."

"She must have had her reasons."

"She's still in Europe though." I whispered, knowing Draco would understand. I had thought that by now she would be closer to Washington already, simply biding her time. Instead she was in Europe still.

He sighed and repeated, "She has her reasons Mya."

"I'm getting impatient though. I want to see her so badly. I miss her!"

"And she misses you but it's not been easy for her, love. With every passing week, more death eaters are caught which means more aurors and volunteers are available to search for the remaining ones. She has to move slowly and carefully. She's lucky that she hasn't been caught yet after this stunt in Norway. That's actually where I'm headed to after lunch, to Norway, to assist with the search."

"How many still to be caught?"

He sighed, "About 2 or 3 dozen. The smaller that number gets, the more nervous I get."

"I hope she's careful."

Just as Draco was about to reply, we heard voices headed towards us, which cut our conversation short. I spent the rest of the morning with Draco, and when lunch time rolled around, we knew we had to say our goodbyes. I wished him luck and he promised to do his best to protect my mother. And the he was gone again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **A/N:** Now we're jumping a few days ahead, to Friday, the day of the barbeque with the Quilette tribe.

 **Hermione's POV**

The only update I had gotten from Draco about my mother since he visited was one letter by owl that said, very inconspicuously _'I miss you. Work is good. No new developments.'_ I knew that it meant that things were going his way and that my mother had not been sighted again, but I still longed for more information.

Friday had rolled around quickly and before I knew it, I was standing outside Charlie's house again. I was surprised when I saw not only Charlie this time, but Isabella walk out the door too. Charlie patted his jean pockets realising that he left his keys inside and ran off to find it, leaving Isabella and I alone for the first time since I had been in Forks.

"So," I broke the uncomfortable silence that was forming, "How have you been?"

"Fine." She said, clearly disinterested.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Well I heard you and Jake hit it off when you last went to La Push, and I realised I hadn't seen him in a while."

I frowned, "That's why you going to see him?"

"I just want to go, okay!"

"Okay." I nodded.

Thankfully Charlie's voice cut in, "Well I found them, let's head out."

The drive to La Push was awkward, to say the least. I sat in the backseat of the car staring out the window trying my best to ignore the uneasy silence in the car. When I saw the drive way of the Blacks, relief washed over me. I saw Jacob bent down wiping the tyres of his motorbike, not having noticed us enter yet. When I got out I immediately went over to him and coughed to get his attention, he looked up and smiled he's usual wide happy smile.

"Hey," he got up to hug me, "I didn't see you come in. It's good to see you again."

"Yes," I laughed, "These tyres seem very interesting."

"You have a dry sense of humour," He said, causing me to blush, "I like it."

"I would say its British humour, but I think it's just me. Like 'Hermione Humour' or something."

"Hey Jake." I heard my cousin say behind me.

He looked away from me quick, shock evident all over her face, "Bells?"

She smiled at him, "Yes."

"What are you–I mean, wow–how have you been? I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes well I missed you. I'm great thanks."

He frowned, "You missed me?"

"Why is that a surprise?"

"I didn't know that you were capable of missing anyone but that bloo–uh… that bloody Edward."

"'Bloody'? How English of you. From spending a lot of time with my cousin, I assume."

"Not particularly."

"Um," I interrupted, "I think I'm just going to go say hi to everybody, leave you two to catch up."

"Thanks that would be good." Isabella said at the same time that Jacob yelled out, "No, no…you don't have to do that."

They looked at each other for a second before I interrupted their stare, "No I really would like to see everyone. I quite enjoyed Leah and Seth's conversation the last time I was here."

And then I walked off. Although I _had_ wanted to speak to Jacob again, I really did not have any interest in taking part in awkward conversations and I already could feel that my cousin did not want me around Jacob. Which kind of made me upset, truth be told, because she just assumed that I was even remotely interested in all the guys who were literally gaga over her.

 _'_ _I really need to bring Draco around so that she isn't so insecure.'_ I thought to myself.

The rest of the night went off pretty easily. Good food and good company really did make for a good night. I barely spoke to Isabella the entire evening, I just kept seeing her from afar. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign but I knew that it was better this way. Isabella was like a ticking time bomb, I never knew when it was safe to be around her.

The yellow colour of a car from the corner of my eye driving in distracted me from my thoughts. I realised that I recognised this car as Blaise's. As he got out, I noticed he was alone. I got to my feet quickly and headed towards his direction.

When I got near him, I heard Jacob saying, "Who are you and why do you have my car?" he joked, referring to the Ferrari.

Blaise laughed loudly, "I'm keeping it for the weekend, mate." He teased back, then noticing me, he said, " _There_ you are princess."

"Princess?" Jacob asked, "You her boyfriend?"

"No, no, no, no, no" he replied, "My eyes are tightly set on another British Beauty."

"Really?" I teased, "FIVE no's? Am I that bad Zabini?"

He winked at me, "You are _far_ from bad Mya. I like the fact that my _little sister_ is drop dead gorgeous. Bringing our group average up."

I pulled my tongue at him, "As long as you know."

"Little sister? I thought you were an only child." Isabella said then facing Blaise, added, "Oh by the way, I'm Bella, well Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I see you at school sometimes."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. Bella eh? Like your mum, Granger," he smiled and continued, "Yes well, we're not related. We just love each other like siblings. We look out for each other."

"Yeah that's why I call her Isabella, and you look out for me more than I do you." I smiled.

"I seriously doubt that." He shook his head.

"So what made you join us tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, you didn't tell me you were coming. We could have come together." I added.

"Actually I was really wishing for barbeque food, and I had something to tell Mya anyway, so I thought it was a good excuse to gate crash, I hope you don't mind." He told Jacob.

"No not at all. The more, the merrier," Jacob said, "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving as well."

We headed off and as we dished ourselves some plates, Blaise introduced himself to my uncle and the rest of the people, laughing and joking and being his usual down-to-earth self. I smiled at my friend's jolly self. After a while, Blaise and I went off to sit on a log to eat and to chat a bit privately.

"So what did you want to tell me? I trust that it wasn't just a ruse." I said.

"No actually. This is pretty serious. Draco contacted us about a half an hour ago via the floo network. He wanted to talk to you but you weren't there, obviously. He said that you and Harry needed to be kept safe and to be cautious when you'll out. He made me promise to find you and stick by your side till we get home and he told the others to put up wards and protection spells around the house. He was in rush so he didn't elaborate further but he said he's going to explain everything the next time he visits. It sounds serious Hermione. We both know he wouldn't scare us like this for nothing. And he said he has bad news for you and Harry that I was something that he would rather say in person."

"My mother?"

"No, no, he told me to make sure you know that your mother is still fine and safe."

I sighed in relief then the rest of what Blaise said dawned on me, "Why just Harry and I?"

"I don't know Hermione. Daph is sick with worry already."

I would have replied but I noticed Jacob and Isabella heading towards us.

I smiled towards them, "Hey."

Blaise turned towards them, his back was facing them initially.

"You guys look like you were having a serious conversation." Jacob said.

"It's nothing," Blaise said, "Just my best mate contacted me from England. And he was worried about all of us."

"Actually," I looked at my watch, "I think we should be heading home. Blaise?"

"Yes. I'm ready when you are," he said then extended he's hand towards Jacob, "It was really good meeting Mya's other friends. Thank you for your hospitality."

Jacob took Blaise's hand, "Well now we're friends too, so it's not a problem."

Blaise and I said our goodbye's to everybody, the jumped into his Ferrari and headed home. I was anxious the entire ride wondering what could possibly be the news that Draco was bringing. I knew that the rest of my friends were anxious too. All we could do now was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **A/N:** Bella and Hermione will face off in this Chapter. We all knew it was going to happen eventually. And yes I know, Bella is OOC being jealous and insecure, but it works for this story.

 **Bella's POV**

The rest of the weekend following the barbeque at Jake's place went pretty fast. I spent both Saturday and Sunday at the Cullens' place. But overall, I felt pretty annoyed. Friday with Jake didn't go the way I hoped. I thought that me being at the barbeque would make Hermione feel jealous of me the way I felt of her, because I expected Jake to drool over me I guess. No such luck. He did pay me quite a bit of attention when I first got there, but much to my dismay, Hermione didn't seem to care at all. Then when my cousin's Italian looking friend showed up, Jake kept looking over at Hermione while we were talking. He even had the nerve to suggest we interrupt their conversation! When they decided to leave, Jake said he was gonna go for a run in the forest and then I was eft alone. Luckily my father decided to it was time to head home. The rest of the weekend was just as annoying. The Cullen siblings were always bringing up my cousin and her friends. Edward wondered why he couldn't read their minds. Alice wondered why she couldn't see them in her visions. Jasper wondered why they always had such conflicting emotions. And they ALL wondered why they could never hear their conversations during lunch at the cafeteria. They had all attempted making friends with the seven English students but were unsuccessful. It's not that they were declined friendship or anything, it's they just never had a good opportunity to _become_ friends with the bunch. They would always rush off after classes, and they barely spoke a word during classes. Rose was convinced that there was something fishy about them. _I,_ on the other hand, was seriously getting tired of hearing about them. And with each passing day I got more and more annoyed with Hermione. If she hadn't come to Fork's, my family wouldn't be so concerned about her and her friends (I considered the Cullens my family), my best friend, Jake, wouldn't be so uninterested in me, my father wouldn't be so thrilled about hanging out with someone other than me, and to top it off, they were all so intelligent, their grades just skyrocketed leaving the rest of us in the dust. I knew I had no real reason to be upset with her because all of the above reasons were stupid and irrational, but I couldn't help it. I _needed_ to be angry at her about _anything_ because I needed an explanation for the insane jealousy I was feeling. And I needed to just let all the anger and frustration out. I needed to confront my cousin. I needed to tell Hermione exactly how I felt.

The school day that Monday went pretty slow. I didn't see much of Hermione, and when I did, it was in passing. She kept to herself as usual, and only socialised with her friends. At lunch, the Cullens spoke about them again, Jasper said they seemed to be quite anxious and on edge, definitely nervous about something. He said that emotion overpowered the rest of their crazy jumble of conflicting emotions. It made sense to none of us. Edward attempted to get a read on their minds again but failed. It was all very frustrating for me because I was tired of them being the centre of attention. I was usually the centre of _Edward's_ attention, but these days it wasn't the same. I could see that he was frustrated and I knew that Hermione frustrated him the most. He was quite open about that. But he said I had nothing to worry about, that I was still the love of his life and I must not take it personally. It still stung though, the idea that my boyfriend was thinking about another girl.

I got my opportunity to talk to Hermione after school. She had stayed at school quite a bit, spent some time in the library I think. I had went to detention that day for not concentrating in class, and when I came out I saw her Range River still parked in the parking lot. I thought I'd wait for her, which didn't take that long coz soon after I saw a mass of brown curls headed towards me, searching for something in her brown sling bag. As she neared me, I saw a nervous smile come over her.

"Isabella." She said sweetly in her English accent.

"Hermione."

"Were you waiting for me? You should have said something, I would have finished u in the library earlier."

"No, I just came out of detention and I noticed your car."

"Oh? Do you want a ride?"

"No, that's my truck parked there." I pointed to the other side of the parking lot.

"Oh. Okay well I better get going, see you."

"Wait."

"Yes?" she questioned with her brow creased.

"Why did you come here? Are you trying to ruin my life?" I folded my arms.

"How am I ruining your life?"

"You stealing everything from me. You got the Cullens attention. Edward's attention. Jake's attention. Charlie's attention. The teacher's attention. It's not fair."

"Isabella, this is absolutely ridiculous." She rolled her eyes.

"No it is not!" I huffed, "why did you come here? And why can't you just go back from where you came from?"

I could see her cheeks turn red in anger, and I had to admit, I was quite taken aback by it.

"I did not come here to ruin _your_ life. And quite frankly, I don't care about your precious Cullens. Jacob is my friend, Isabella, my _friend_. And about Charlie, maybe you should try spend time with him! That's all he ever wants you to do. Your problems with your father is your fault, _not_ mine. And you know what? I feel quite insulted that you could even insinuate that I would want _your_ boyfriend! You are my _cousin._ Maybe that means nothing to you but family means something to me, even if I have to avoid the, so that I don't upset them. And _that's_ why I'm here! For _family_! For my _mother_! We were separated in England and we promised to meet _here!_ "

"That doesn't mean you're not after my boyfriend." I was getting upset that she was playing the victim here.

"What?! I _don't_ want your boyfriend. I _have_ a boyfriend who I happen to love."

"Oh? All of a sudden you have boyfriend? Where is he? All your friends you with are obviously coupled off with each other. Rather don't lie Hermione, it's pathetic."

She picked up her left hand and showed her ruby ring I had seen on the first day she came to school, "Not that I have to prove anything to you, but _this_ is the promise ring my boyfriend gave me before I left England."

I was shocked at the revelation, a felt blush come over me and I suddenly felt ashamed, "So… so you're not trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"I most definitely think not." Said an amused deep English voice behind me. I whipped my head around facing one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. He was tall, fair and muscular, he had straight platinum blond hair that fell to his striking grey eyes. He wore light grey slim fit jeans, an emerald V-neck t-shirt, and a grey cardigan with the sleeves pulled up just below his elbows, white sneakers and a big silver watch on his left arm.

"Draco!" my cousin squealed next to me as she flung herself into his arms, "what are you doing here?"

They seemed to have completely forgotten about me, and I was left watching them.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and said, "The better question is _why_ are you by yourself? You know how I feel about you being safe. And being alone in an unknown country is _hardly_ safe, love."

She sighed, "Draco, I am not alone. My cousin is with me."

He put his one arm on her shoulder, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in clear frustration, "Did you not get my message love? I don't want you to be without any of our friends right now. _Especially_ Blaise."

The look on her face seemed as though she suddenly realised something, "Did you get angry with Blaise because I wasn't with him?"

"I absolutely did. He should have stayed with you Mya. I gave them all a mouthful and stormed out the house to find you before they could ask me anything. And what is this library nonsense? The library at Malfoy Mansion is more than adequate to supply any of your educational needs. Or should I get it updated?" He said.

"No babe, it's just that this entire weekend they have been fussing over Harry and I, and I just… I needed a _break_."

"Hermione," he whispered softly, and took her hands in his, "If anything happens to you…" he trailed off while brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"No Draco. Don't be silly. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Hermione, its Dolohov." He choked out, giving her a look that I could tell was intended to make her understand what he meant.

The look on her face told me that she _did_ understand.

"Who's Dolohov?" I asked suddenly. Both of their heads whipped towards me, both realising I was still there.

Draco stood up straight and cleared his throat, "Um, hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. You must be Isabella." He extended his hand.

I took his hand, "Malfoy? As in the 'Malfoy Mansion' you spoke about earlier?"

"She's a fast one," he told my cousin, "Yes indeed, I own the place Hermione and my friends are staying at."

"No need to brag Malfoy." My cousin rolled her eyes, "We should get going anyway. A lot to talk about."

"Wait," I said, "You didn't say who Dolohov was."

"It's just someone that we know from London." Draco said as he got into the driver's side of the car, "it was nice meeting you Isabella. I hope to meet your father sometime soon."

"Sure." I said, then I watched them speed off.

 _'_ _Well that went differently than I thought it would go.'_ I thought.

 **A/N:** So I really just want to thank every person that has supported this story by taking the time out to read it. It's kind of a big confidence booster having had 882 views. You guys are great!

Thank you to BellaMarie23, Beth5572, FictionalWolf, Penny is Wise, The Dragon's Siren, , akb0826, daysye, dontfrogget, hunter starlight, kUkANAbaYbEE, robbo2480, stellarglassroses and suspicion93 for following!

Thank you to Beth5572, The Dragon's Siren, akb0826, dontfrogget, hunter startlight, kUkANAbaYbEE and meooowwwdramionelover for favoriting!

And a big big big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

 **-Suzululu4moe -** Your reviews are quite interesting. It makes me think. You know I wouldn't put it past the weasels to secretly hate Sirius. And Bellatrix posing as Bella would be a really interesting twist. Maybe I'll use that in another story ;)

 **-Suspicion93 -** Thank you. I hope you still enjoying it.

 **-The Dragon's Siren -** Thank you.

 **-Penny is wise -** You are awesome-er! (yeah I just made up my own word there) Thank you for reading.

 **-Beth5572 -** Your review meant a lot to me! I have a few other incomplete stories that I hope to be posting some time in the near future when they are finally complete, I hope you'll like them too. And I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! I should probably warn you that there is only 14 chapters and an epilogue to this story... and because I've been posting 2 or 3 chapters at a time, and have updated this quite often since I posted it, it is almost the end.

A huge thank you again guys! Please read, enjoy and review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **A/N:** so now Malfoy will tell us what's going on with Dolohov, and why Hermione and Harry need to be careful. Also, what's the 'big news'?

 **Hermione's POV**

The ride back to the house I held onto Draco's hand. Every time I saw him, I realised just how much I missed him. We didn't speak on our way home. I think we both just wanted to be around each other, enjoying these moments. When we stopped in the drive way, he told me to wait, and he came to the passenger's side. He opened the door for me, and immediately took my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed each other slowly and sensually, taking in what we missed for too long.

When we broke apart, he pressed his forehead against mine, "I was so worried about you. I hated not knowing if you were okay."

"I'm okay, Draco. Come," I took his hand in mine and pulled him towards the house, "We have important things to discuss. We will _catch up_ later, I promise."

I saw him smile as he squeezed my hand, "Well we not going to need to catch up again for a while. I'm sticking around for a bit."

I stopped and turned towards him shocked, not allowing myself to get excited yet, in case I heard wrong, "What?"

He's smile broadened, "Well you will understand why in a few minutes but I hope you don't mind a roommate because I'm staying to keep an eye out for a while. I've already cleared it with the ministry."

I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and started planting kisses all over his face, leaving his lips for last, where I lingered for a minute before I said, "So I get to wake up in your arms?"

"Every morning," he twirled me around, "I missed waking up next to you too."

I jumped out his arms, "Now come Draco."

We walked into the sitting room where everyone was already seated with anxious faces. Daphne was pacing up and down. When we they saw us, Blaise and Harry stood up.

"So? Now that you have calmed down, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Pansy said.

Draco sighed next to me, "Okay, let's all sit down."

I sat down next to Draco on the corner of the big semi-circular couch. Draco could see everybody from this angle. He held my hand in his, using his fingers to play with mine. It was clear that he was nervous and on edge.

"Okay," he started, "so let me just update you on the death eater hunt. There's only a handful of them not caught. These last few are not making the mistakes the others did. Bellatrix hasn't had another slip up either. The ministry is not too concerned about them, because they aren't causing trouble. They still want to catch them but it's not a matter of urgency. Right now, they have their hands full with another matter altogether. Dolohov is not staying quiet and hidden like the rest –"

"Dolohov?" Daphne interrupted.

"Yes," He closed he's for a second and sighed, then continued, "He seeks to avenge Voldemort's death," he took both my hands in his and turned to me looking me straight into my eyes with sad eyes, "He wants the Golden Trio, Hermione."

I heard Daphne gasp, followed by her flinging her arms around Harry and crying softly into his neck.

"Harry. Hermione. He's gotten Weasley already." Draco said with a deflated voice, turning away from me, looking at the floor.

I sat back on the couch, trying to wrap my head around what Draco just said. It was Blaise who broke the silence first.

"So Weasley's dead?"

Draco nodded slowly, "He didn't even do it secretly. He showed up at the Weasley's burrow on Friday morning, shot the killing Curse at Ron, and disapparated away before the Aurors could be notified. What we know for sure is that he wanted everyone to know he was responsible for Weasley's death. That's why he did it so public. After grilling some of the death eaters, we have discovered he's been after the Golden Trio. He initially wanted to start with Harry and move on to Hermione and leave Ron for last, but due to the fact that he was unable to locate the pair of you, he went after Ron, and decided he'd deal with you both later."

We sat in silence for a bit. Finally Draco wrapped his arms around my still body, "I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear then kissed the top of my head.

"It's not your fault. I'm going for some air. Don't worry, I won't leave the property. I'll be safe." I said, I needed to get out, even if it was just to the garden. Even though we left on bad terms, I never wanted anything to happen to Ron. And now knowing I had a target on my back made me want to cry. I needed to be alone for a bit. I felt guilty when I saw the dejected look on Draco's face, but I knew he would understand.

 **Draco's POV**

I watched Hermione walk out the house and I felt helpless. Right now her safety was my biggest priority, that's why I decided to stay. I looked at my best mate. He's head seemed to be swimming with idea's. I knew I could count on him to help me keep my girlfriend safe. He himself thought of her as a sister, and regarded Harry as a close friend.

Finally he spoke up, "I think we need to involve the vampires or the shapeshifters," Blaise said, "Or both."

I sent him a confused look, "What?"

"Hermione didn't tell you about our _friendly_ neighbours?" Blaise smirked.

"No." I raised my eyebrow.

"There's vampires and shapeshifters in the area, mate."

"What kind of shapeshifters?"

"Wolves. I reckon they're here because of the blood-suckers."

"Flying Monkey! One of them could have hurt her." I exclaimed.

"She's friends with one of the shifters, and her cousin is dating a vamp. I think she's perfectly safe."

I frowned, "Does the cousin know?"

"Yeah mate, they're vegetarian. She wants to be changed though."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust the girls for Hermione's family to go around looking for trouble." I sighed.

"I think if things get bad, we should involve them."

"Yeah if things get bad. I think for now, the eight of us can handle one lone death eater though." I wasn't eager to include outside parties. But if it would protect Hermione, I would agree.

"I suppose. Well there isn't anything we can do right now. And the wards will protect us for the night," He got up and took Luna's hand in his, "So I'm going to bed."

"Good night." I said as they left.

Theodore and Pansy got up to leave as well, calling out goodnights.

"Come Harry," Daphne said taking the hand of the still quiet Harry, "Lets head to bed."

"Okay," he whispered, then faced me for a second, "Thank you for telling me about Ron. He was my best mate since first year."

"I'm sorry again." Is all I could say.

He looked me dead in the eye, "We'll avenge his death Draco, and we'll protect Hermione."

When I nodded, he got up and left the room with Daphne in tow.

I wanted to go find Hermione, but I knew she needed her space. I had place a charm on the wards around the house, so I would know if anyone left or entered the premises. With that comfort on my mind, I went up to Hermione's bedroom that already had all my stuff in it. I stripped to my boxers and got into bed. I then laid awake until Hermione came in, which was well after midnight. She dressed for bed, leaned over and kissed my forehead. She whispered that she loved me. I smiled and pulled her into my arms and then we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **A/N:** I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. And please don't hate on all the fluff between Draco and Hermione. I love the sweet Draco.

 **No POV**

The next morning was a quiet one. Everybody was giving Hermione and Harry quiet time to grieve the loss of their friend. They were also all trying to figure out what their next step forward would be. Blaise, Theo and Draco knew, from their death eater days, that Dolohov would not stop till he got what he wanted. They knew that he wouldn't spare anyone who got in his way, even the sons and daughters of old his friends. But that was not a deterrent for them. They planned on protecting their new friends. The eight friends had become a family, and they protected their own, no matter the risk. They just didn't know what to do.

A few miles away, the Cullens were in a similar pickle. Someone was also after one of their loved ones. Hermione's cousin to be exact. The red head was gathering up a 'New Born' army to kill Isabella. The vampires and the pack of wolves were already planning to fight together to protect her. Even though Edward and Jacob didn't like each other, they both still loved Isabella. Even though Jacob and Isabella were not the best of friends at the moment, he still wanted to protect her. And even though the vampires and the wolves were each other's enemies, they both had the same desire to protect. Vampires protect their family. Shapeshifters protect human kind. What they didn't know was that Victoria had an extra member in her party, one that Alice Cullen did not see in her vision. A one Mr Antonin Dolohov. He had gained knowledge that Hermione and Harry had moved to Forks but that they were quite heavily protected. He knew that he would need help, and with most of his fellow death eaters dead or behind bars, he wasn't sure where he could get it. It was just sheer luck that he had come across a red head vampire who happened to have her eyes set on a different Forks resident. He recognised her for what she was the minute he saw her, and had every intention of fleeing until she grabbed him from behind by his neck. He hit her with a spell that sent her flying. This intrigued her, and she thought that his addition to her little 'family' could really benefit her. At first he was going to decline, until he heard where she was going. He agreed to help her if she helped him.

Alice was sitting on the couch with her adoptive sister, Rose, discussing the insane but oddly creative and pretty fashion choices of Luna when she suddenly had a vision.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I had a vision."

"No kidding." She rolled her eyes.

"It was about Victoria."

"Hang on, I'll call the others."

When everyone was seated around her, she told them of her vision.

"Victoria was sitting with a man, and they were discussing something in hushed voices. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But she did call him Antonin, so I guess that's his name."

"What did the man look like?" Edward asked.

"That's just it," she frowned, "I couldn't see him. He was blurry."

Everyone looked at Jacob, who had been joining their meetings to keep up to date with what was happening.

He defensively picked up his hands, "Hey I know it's the packs that she can't see but it's not us. We're on your side. You know that. There has to be something else other than werewolves that she can't see."

Edward looked at him thoughtfully, "There is," he exclaimed, "Bella's cousin and her friends. You can't see them! You don't get visions of them!"

"What?!" Jacob questioned, "You can't possibly think that Hermione has something to do with this."

"You know what," Bella ignored Jacob, "Yesterday when I spoke to her, her boyfriend showed up. He seemed overly concerned about her safety and spoke about a friend of theirs, Dolohov."

"Hermione has a boyfriend?" Jacob questioned.

"And _how_ is this information relevant to our problem at hand?" Rose huffed, just after him.

"Perhaps these people know that it's not safe to be out with potential new-borns around! And maybe this Dolohov is the blurred guy."

"Okay, just hang on," Emmet said, "the blurred guy is Antonin not Dolohov, weird names might I add, and 'these people' that you're referring to, Bella, is your teenage cousin and her friends. They are _humans_ , Bella. Why would they be mixed up with vampires?"

"Look! Hermione doesn't like me. And her friends don't like you guys. And how do you even _know_ that they're not vampires? Maybe they have some hidden talent that makes them undetectable?"

A very annoyed looking Rosalie turned to her, "I _think_ you're letting you're dislike for your cousin make you irrational. They eat _food_ in the cafeteria every day, Bella. They go to school when the weather is sunny. And _of course_ we can tell if she's a vampire or not. It's not something we have look for, it's just instinctive. Like if you see a girl walking passed, you _know_ it's a girl. Besides, she's friends with _Jacob_. To a werewolf, it's not about what we look like, it's about how we smell. They can smell us from miles away. He would have known it immediately."

"Yeah," Jake added, "I'm going to have to agree with the blond on that one. She spent two whole nights with me and my entire tribe. None of us picked up anything fishy. And we've had no new additions to the packs either. There is eight of them Bella, if they were vampires, we were bound to have a few new transformations."

Bella sat back defeated. She hadn't see the flaws in her theory.

"Although I agree that those kids are not vampires, perhaps Bella has a point." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle?" Esmé questioned.

"Look," he started, "We know there is an unknown guy in Alice's vision. We know that she can't see those kids. Perhaps there is a connection. We could just show up at their house and ask if they know an Antonin. If they attack we will defend ourselves. We're vampires. They're humans. They're no match for us. If they know something, we'll know grill them for information."

"I don't like this idea at all." Jake frowned.

"Then don't come." Edward shot him, "I am with Carlisle on this." He added to the rest of the group.

"Fine, the eight of us will go over right now." Carlisle said.

Edward frowned, "Eight? There's seven of us, unless, of course, Jacob has changed his mind and is going to join us."

"No, I'm including Bella."

"Carlisle, I will not allow it." Edward said.

"I'm coming. There's no stopping me." Bella insisted.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Fine! But you're sticking with me. And I'll be ready to run if anything goes wrong."

Emmet laughed, "They're humans. What could possibly go wrong?" he asked, then rolled his eyes and walked out the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **A/N:** Soooooooo I decided to post the last few chapters even though I've already posted 3 cchapters today... I have to say I'm so shocked... over a thousand views :O ! I honestly did not expect that when I first posted this. Thank you again for the support. And maybe I'll see you again for the next story ;) !

As you can see, I'm keeping a bit of the Eclipse story line. Reminder: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or their characters.

Also, I just want to formally apologise for all the grammatical errors. I know it takes away from the quality of the story.

 **No POV**

Draco was sitting chatting with Theo and Blaise when he was immediately aware of eight people driving onto the premises. One human. Seven vampires. The wards would have only repelled Dolohov and prohibited apparition into the grounds. Luckily Draco had thought to place charms to alert him for visitors or they would have been caught unawares. He, Blaise and Theo headed to the doors, ready to meet the intruders, with their wands ready to be whipped out in a flash if needs be. They stood outside the door and watched the SUV drive up.

The Cullen's were in awe of the mansion in front of them. Bella hadn't expected Hermione to live in a place like this, and a pang of jealousy hit her.

Carlisle was the first to jump out, followed by the rest, and headed towards the boys, "Hi, I'm sorry to intrude but I was just informed by my kids that we had a new family in the area and I thought that I would bring my family up so we could all be introduced. I hope that it would be okay."

"It's okay," Theo said extending his hand which Carlisle took, "I'm Theodore Nott, these are my friends Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

He shook each of their hands, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esmé, and my adoptive children, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. Edward is dating Bella, who you already know, I assume."

"Indeed, my sweet Hermione's cousin." Draco smiled, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" Blaise knew that Draco had only offered to be polite, and to not create offence, in case they needed the vampires in the near future.

"That would be lovely." Esmé said, although the three wizards did note the uncomfortable look on the vampires faces.

"Please come in." Blaise said, and the three boys lead their guests to sitting room, "I'll go call the others." He added to Draco and Theo.

"And I'll get Pansy. She can help me get the tea ready." Theo said, leaving Draco alone with their guests.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Luna and Hermione entered the room. Hermione went over to sit next to Draco, holding his hand, and gave her cousin and the Cullens a small smile accompanied with a soft hello.

After a bit of formality and introductions of Carlisle and Esmé, Theo and Pansy walked in with two trays of tea and biscuits. The Cullens all took the tea cups slowly and when the witches and wizards sipped their own cups, they painfully followed suit. This amused the Hogwarts boys.

Finally, after Pansy grew impatient, she huffed, "Oh bloody hell. Just don't drink the tea, for merlin's sake. We already _know_ you lot are vampires. Except Isabella of course."

The Cullens frowned at her but quickly put down their cups on the coffee table.

"Pansy!" Blaise yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back, "They might as well know."

Her friends looked at her furiously but were quickly distracted by Edwards's voice, "Look, so there is clearly no need for unnecessary formalities here. You know what we are and what we can do. We came here for a purpose. Have you heard of the name Antonin?" he said rougher than he had planned on saying.

The Hogwarts bunch immediately jumped up defensively, looking as if they were ready to attack. The Cullens remained seated as they did not feel threatened, but Edward did hold on to Isabella's hand tighter.

" _What_ did you say?" Hermione asked menacingly.

"You heard what he said. Now answer the question!" Isabella glared at her cousin.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if I were you, I'd be very careful about what I say and _how_ I say it." Daphne informed them.

Emmet raised his eyebrow, "I think we've already established that we are in fact vampires. We are _not_ scared of you."

"You should be." Harry growled at Emmet, upset at how he spoke to Daphne.

"Look _four-eyes_ –" Emmet started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Okay, _this_ is getting us nowhere."

" _Daddy_ here is right," Draco said stepping towards Edward and glaring down at him, "Now _are you_ or _are you not_ working for Antonin Dolohov?" He demanded.

The Cullens looked taken aback for a minute, and Alice spoke first.

"So _you're_ not working for him?"

Pansy looked at her with irritation, "Why the heck would we work for the man who's trying to kill our two best friends?"

Jasper, who had been silent this whole time asked, with his brow creased, "What?" and then added to Draco, "And no, we are definitely not working for Antonin. Quite the opposite actually."

"The opposite? Being you're working _against_ him," Hermione questioned, "Why are you working against him? From what I know, he's after Harry and I. What would he want with a coven of vampires?"

"So you and Harry are the two he wants to kill?" Rosalie questioned.

"Oh merlin! Are we going to go back and forth the entire time? Not answering each other's questions. None of us are getting answers here." Pansy yelled and sat down, followed by her friends.

"I agree," Luna piped up, "we are clearly not on opposing sides here. Let's just calm down and tell each other what our stories are, and what Dolohov has in common with both of us. Perhaps we can help each other."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Esmé said, "Okay I will start. Where else to start but the beginning right? Okay well we are vampires. _Vegetarian_ vampires, but most of our species still feed on human blood. Anyway, when Bella got together with my son, Edward, we came across three of them. James, one of the males, recognised Bella as a human and wanted her blood. We fought him off and killed him. When we left, so that Bella could be safer, the other male nearly killed her, but was killed just in time by Jacob and the werewolves. When we realised that she was still in danger, we came back to protect her. But now the last of the trio is seeking revenge for the deaths of her friend and her lover. Her name is Victoria. She's gathering up an army of new-borns and plan to attack us. She wants Bella dead. So we and the werewolves are readying ourselves for a battle. But just today Alice, who can see the future, received a vision of Victoria with a man she called Antonin. The only reason we came here to ask you of the man is because in her vision, he is blurred. Alice can only not see the futures of the packs and oddly, you lot. Jacob has assured us that the tribe is not affiliated with the man, which brought our suspicions to you lot. It's seems that we _are_ on the right track because you _do_ know the man. Anyway, that's our story."

Hermione laughed, "Well our story is a bit more complicated than that."

"I highly doubt that. What drama could eight simple humans possibly have that can trump a vampires?" Isabella snorted.

Hermione looked at her cousin with a frown and then used wandless magic to levitate her in the air. The Cullens gasped.

"What the f–" Isabella started but Hermione just cut her off wiggling her index finger side to side.

"Uh, uh, uh," Hermione said, "No need for language like that. And I will _not_ be called a 'simple human' again." Then she dropped her cousin with a thud.

"What the hell _are_ you?" Emmet croaked.

"We're witches and wizards." Draco smirked.

"I don't believe it! There is no such thing." Rosalie exclaimed.

Pansy frowned at her then took out her wand and hit her with a spell that made her hair turn royal blue. At first she looked around confused about what was supposed to be happening then noticing he family's staring at her hair, she looked down to the bottom strands of her hair and screeched.

"Change it back!" she yelled.

Smirking, Pansy flicked her wand and the blue turned to blond, "That will teach you to not question a witches abilities again."

"So you're a witch? You can do magic?" Isabella whispered to her cousin, and once again felt jealous.

"Oh bloody hell! Can you just _stop_ with the jealousy already?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You _do not_ want my life. I have been through more crap than any 18 year old should have to go through. And now I'm being hunted by a notorious death eater. So save you jealously okay. And while you're at it, stop being so insecure. I do not want you're man, I have one. I don't want your best friend either, I have seven. And by the way, try being a better friend to Jacob. He's a good guy. He's even willing to risk his life for you. I have seven people here willing to risk their lives for me and you can bet your little butt that I'm extremely grateful. You, on the other hand, can't even give Jacob a phone call for merlin's sake. The only reason you visited him the other day was because of _me_!"

"Okay sweetheart, calm down please," Draco whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Take a deep breath love."

When she calmed down, he kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you Mya."

Hermione smile and leaned into Hermione's embrace.

"Okay, let's not attack each other," Carlisle stated, "tell us you're story."

Blaise explained to the vampires about all that had happened to them. About Voldemort and the death eaters and the final battle. He explained that Dolohov was a death eater, and that he wanted revenge, that he wanted the 'Golden Trio' dead. He informed them that one of member of the trio was already dead by the hands of the wicked man, and that they have been told to be alert and careful and safe because Dolohov was on the move. He thanked them for their information in Alice's vision, as it gave them a greater idea of what they were dealing with, because before this, they were not sure of how to prepare.

The families agreed to help each other when the time came, and left each other on better terms. Draco warned the Cullens not to try and enter the premises again without permission because the wards were going to be adjusted, as a safety measure, to repel all persons that didn't enter with one of the Hogwarts eight. And with that, the Cullens left.

Hermione and her friends pondered on all that had occurred that day.

"I guess Dolohov joined forces with this Victoria chick." Blaise said.

"It seems like the likely story." Draco agreed.

"I wonder if they know that Hermione and Isabella are cousins." Daphne questioned.

"Unlikely," Theo said, "there's no obvious connection between the two."

"What a coincidence though." Pansy snorted.

"So now it's not just 'one lone death eater', we have an army to deal with." Harry sighed, "I'm tired of putting you guys in danger."

"Don't even think that mate. This is not your fault." Draco said.

"Yes Harry. You and Hermione are our family. We protect our family." Luna added.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you guys. It means a lot."

"Not as much as _you_ being alive means to me." Draco kissed Hermione on her lips.

"Okay, I propose no school till we deal with Dolohov." Theo said eagerly.

Just as Hermione was about to protest, everyone agreed, saying it would be safer.

"What if he doesn't come around for months?" Hermione protested.

"I will go into school and tell them that we have a family issue, and request your homework and assignments are sent to you via email." Draco said before kissing Hermione quickly again.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She gave in.

And now the wait for Dolohov began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **A/N:** And Dolohov appears.

 **No POV**

The Cullens and the wolves decided to move up into the mountains to get away from the muggles and await the battle against the New-Born army. The Hogwarts bunch decided to tag along, because they did agree to help their new friends. Before they left the safety of their warded house, they prepared themselves for seeing the dangerous death eater. They duelled each other and practised all the spells they used in the Final battle against Voldemort. They prepared healing potions and other useful potions for their stay in the mountains. They were confident that by the time they had to face Dolohov, that they would be ready.

When the day came to battle, it was madness. The wolves fought. The vampires fought. Even the witches and wizards fought. Eventually Edward killed Victoria and the Volturi, the vampire police, stepped in to deal with the New-borns.

But during all this, Dolohov was waiting for his opportunity, watching his targets. It was just his luck that the last two of the Golden Trio showed up for the fight that his new partner had planned. Upon seeing Hermione and Harry, he decided to stay clear of the actual battle, and to plot his attack instead. He watched silently in the trees and when he saw bushy curls, black messy hair and blond platinum hair running away further up the mountain to safety, he followed, still hidden by the trees, ensuring he closed off his mind so that they didn't hear his thoughts as he followed. When they got to a clearing hidden by the trees, he saw Hermione drop down to the ground. When he looked closer, he saw that the girl had a cut on her leg.

 _'_ _She must have gotten injured during the fight,'_ he thought to himself, _'which makes sense why they would run away from the fight with all the blood oozing from her leg. Lucky for me.'_

He saw he's old friend's son bending over the girl, applying what looked like an anti-pain potion to the cut while the other searched for something in a small beaded bag.

"It's not here!" Harry said frantically.

"Hermione, love, do you think you're strong enough to apparate back to the house?" Draco asked Hermione.

"No, I don't want to risk it. One of you will need to apparate to the house and get it." Hermione said.

Dolohov sincerely hoped that it would be the blond that would leave the clearing, that way he could get both his targets at once.

"Harry, you go. I'll protect Hermione. The protection spell that we have over us will stop any vampires from finding us." Draco said.

"Harry go! The vampire venom is spreading!" Hermione screeched.

Realisation hit Dolohov and he looked at the 'cut' on Hermione's leg again. The cut was actually a bite mark.

 _'_ _The mudblood must have gotten herself bitten by one of those idiots working for Victoria.'_ He thought to himself. Dolohov decided to wait for Harry before he attacked. When Harry arrived, Dolohov watched him rub a venom antidote on Hermione. When he saw that the girl was no longer writhing in pain, he shot body binding spells at the unsuspecting witch and wizards.

The three fell to the ground and couldn't move. Slowly Dolohov showed himself laughing.

"Wow! This was just _too_ easy," He laughed, "After _all_ the trouble I went through to find you, you would think I would have had to work harder." Then he turned to Draco, "By the way Draco, you should really question who trust with information on your location. Crabbe and Goyle were just too easy to crack. One 'crucio' and what's that muggle saying? Bob's your uncle!" He laughed wickedly, "But I'll tell you what? I'm feeling… let's say, _generous_. I won't make you death quick like your red head buddy back in London. No. I think I'll play around a bit first."

He pointed his wand towards Hermione and just as he muttered 'Cru…', a gorgeous black eagle with, oddly, a Slytherin green beak and silver eyes, swooped in and grabbed the death eaters wand.

As Dolohov yelled 'you stupid bird!', the eagle turned into the one person no one had expected to see.

"How _dare_ you raise your wand to my daughter Dolohov?!" Bellatrix yelled and proceeded to bind his arms and legs.

"Bellatrix," he spat, "never did I imagine that the day I see you again, you would become a traitor."

"Traitor?" she snorted, "When did it become traitorous to protect one's daughter? From a _torturing curse_ no less."

He raised one brow, "Daughter?"

"Yes Dolohov, please do keep up." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the three teenagers on the ground, undoing the body bind on her daughter.

When Hermione was released, she squealed, jumping into her mother's arms and yelled, "Mother!"

"My sweet Hermione!" Bellatrix hugged her back, "oh how I've missed you."

"And I you." She replied, "You're an animagus mother?"

"Yes. After I met you at the ministry that night, I became an unregistered animagus, in case things didn't go…well…my way, and I was forced to run. Anyway I guess it did come in handy. I would have been here sooner, daughter, but I could only travel a night. It's unusual for _green beaked_ eagles to be flying around and I didn't want to rouse any unnecessary attention, so I travelled slowly. Looks I came here just in time." She glared at Dolohov.

"You were Voldemort's most loyal follower and yet you allowed your daughter to stand against us. Sounds like you're nothing but a double-crossing whore." He spat at her.

"You good-for-nothing idiot! If I was double crossing Voldemort, _why_ would I be on the run right now, huh?! My daughter was taken from met at birth! I had no control over who or what she became, _but_ I am nonetheless proud of her. She is bright, beautiful and brave. She stands up for what she believes in. Why would I want anything else for her?" she yelled.

"She and her friends took down _Voldemort_! Does that mean nothing to you?" He questioned.

"Does the fact that, at the age of 17, she helped take down one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, mean anything to me? Yes! It means that I birthed an amazing witch. That my daughter is powerful. I am proud to say I'm her mother. And every single day I am grateful that she _accepts_ me as her mother." She retorted.

"You make me sick. You don't _deserve_ the title 'death eater'. _You_ are a traitor in my eyes." He growled.

"Oh just _shut up_ already. You are lucky I didn't kill you for trying to hurt my daughter. No. I think you deserve to be behind bars. Draco can ensure that happens. _Hopefully_ you're unlucky enough to get the _kiss_." She snapped, " _Stupefy_!" she hit him with the stunning spell causing him to fall unconscious.

"Oh mother," Hermione held her mother again, crying into her neck, "you going to have to leave again before the aurors come."

"Hush Mya," she stroked her daughter's hair, "I will return. I will go into hiding close by and return when it's safe. I promise sweetheart. I came back to you now. I will come back again. I should leave actually, before anyone else sees me. We don't want the aurors to get wind that I was around. Do me a favour? Obliviate Dolohov so that he doesn't remember that I was here."

"Of course mother. Anything to keep you safe."

"I love you."

"I love you."

And with that, Bellatrix transformed into her animagus and flew away.

 **Hermione's POV**

I watched my mother's animagus form fly off until I couldn't see her anymore, and then I turned my attention to Draco and harry, undoing their body binds, while glancing frequently at Dolohov, making sure he was still there. When they were both unbound, I fell into Draco's arms and he held me while I sobbed. Harry went over to the stunned Dolohov and was about to mutter 'obliviate' when Draco stopped him. I looked up at him confused.

"Draco, we have to! He will turn my mother in. He knows she's an animagus." I protested.

"Hermione we can adjust his memory to forget that she was an animagus, but maybe we can us this in our favour. _Her_ favour. She captured the most wanted person in Wizarding Britain. Perhaps we can say that she came looking for you, noticed you were in trouble, stunned Dolohov and apparated away before we could react. If the three of us, two of the Golden trio and one auror, stand up for her and request that she be acquitted, maybe we can free her from this life of being on the run. You can have your mother back Mya." He said.

Harry nodded, "It's a long shot, but it's worth the try. If she agrees not to practise anymore dark magic and to behave like an upstanding citizen, we could strike a deal for her. I doubt that the ministry will allow her to not serve _any_ time for her crimes but maybe the fact that she actually _helped_ the ministry and prevented three deaths in the process, can reduce her sentence. Maybe a small amount of jail time or house arrest for a few years."

"I'll take the house arrest. I don't want her back in jail. Even if I have to use my influence as 'War Heroine' to do it, I will not allow her to go back to that awful place." I stated.

"Okay be reasonable, 'Mione. We need to be able to settle with whatever they give us. She's not exactly being charged for minor crimes here." Harry said.

"I _will not_ send her back too Azkaban. It would be better for her to be in hiding." I glared at Harry.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down. We'll call the aurors for now and then we'll portkey back to London. I'll set up a meeting with the minister and we can broach the idea with him. We'll see what he can offer her. And if he gives her a suitable deal, we'll send word out using all media forums calling for her to come back to London. In the meantime, let's get that memory charm on Dolohov and get him behind bars before that stunning spell wears off." Draco said.

We agreed and the aurors were notified.

It took weeks for any deal to be settled upon regarding Bellatrix. Eventually after several debates between the minister and me, we finally settled on a suitable punishment. The time that Bellatrix had already served and another five years of monitored magic and house arrest. I made sure that loophole-free contracts were signed and that there were no surprises to contend with. If I was going to bring my mother out of hiding, I was not taking any risks. We used media forums to contact my mother and she finally came out of hiding, and entered Wizarding London for the first time in months.

A trial was held for her where she was charged for her crimes and was sentenced according to the agreement between Hermione and the Minister of Magic. She was not permitted to leave the grounds of Malfoy Mansion under any circumstances for five years and her wand was charmed to monitor all magic she performed for the same amount of time. Although she was not happy being confined, she did not argue. She would rather be free to watch her daughter marry, have kids and grow old, than to be flying around and hiding.

And so, Mother and Daughter were reunited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **A/N:** Mum and daughter are reunited so this is the last chapter. An epilogue will follow. I hope you've enjoyed the story.

 **No POV**

Despite all that was said of the cruel witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Hogwarts 8 found that she was actually quite a caring woman. Yes, she did get scary when angry and was not to be messed with, but they found that soon after she started living with them, they grew a respect for the black-haired woman. She quickly became a mother to Hermione and her friends. She doted over them and cooked for them and yelled that them when they did foolish things. They all grew to love her like a mother. Something they all didn't even know that they missed and wanted. Their parents were either dead, or were in Azkaban and had disowned their children. So having a mother to look after them filled a missing puzzle in their hearts.

The feelings were mutual for Bellatrix. She finally had a family. Growing up with the Lestranges, there was no 'family time'. They three pureblood kids did as they were expected and followed in their death eater parents' footsteps. She did rebel and mixed herself with muggles, but John Grangers rejection fuelled a new hatred for muggles and her loyalty to Voldemort. But eventually during all the years that Bellatrix had spent in Azkaban, she yearned for her daughter and wished she could have had a family. Lots of kids and a loving husband. When the Voldemort and the death eaters broke her out of Azkaban, she was lost, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where her daughter was. So she stayed with the man she was now loyal to and fought on the dark side. After meeting her daughter, she secretly she hoped that the light side won so that she could be free and live a semi-normal live. This was something she would never admit out loud but all that she had now was more than she ever dared to hope for. She was free to live with her daughter, the only family she had left, and now she had not one, but eight kids. A dream come true for her. When she met them, she could tell that they were nervous but she was filled with love for the eight teenagers. She worked her hardest to make them feel comfortable around her and eventually they began to see her as their 'substitute mother'. She was finally happy.

Draco approached Bellatrix many months later and asked for her permission to wed her daughter. Of course she gave her blessing and Bellatrix finally got to see her daughter married.

 **Draco's POV**

I watched my bride walk down the aisle towards me. Her beauty brought tears to my eyes. Soon after we said our 'I do's' and we were husband and wife. It was the happiest day of my life.

At the reception, we all had the time of our lives. During one of the couple dances, I held my new wife in my arms and moved with her slowly. I looked up and noticed my new mother-in-law and my godfather dancing together. They both blushed as they spoke to each other. I smirked in their direction. Hermione noticed this and looked over and smiled.

"You think mum and Severus will get together?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. They both ex-death eaters so they already have a lot in common, and they're both single. Would you mind it?"

"No. I don't see why she shouldn't be happy too."

"She's already happy."

"You _know_ what I mean, ferret."

I clutched my heart, "Ow! You wound me."

She smirked, "Teaches you to mess with a Lestrange woman."

" _Malfoy_ woman now." I winked at her.

"I will always be a Lestrange at heart."

"Lestrange-Malfoy woman then."

She smiled up at me, "Thank you for marrying me."

I kissed her nose, "Thank you for saying yes."

And then we danced and danced and danced.

Hermione and I took a two-week honeymoon in Paris. After fourteen days of beautiful romance, we returned to our lives.

None of my friends and I wanted to leave Forks. We had grown accustomed to our lives in America. And now that Bellatrix was no longer on the run and my wife was living in Forks, I had no incentive to stay in Britain. I hired reliable people to manage the business and I quit my job at the ministry.

The eight of us and our newest addition to the family, Severus Snape, joined Wizarding America officially. Severus and I went into business together. We opened up a potions franchise that sold some of the most unique potions and became very successful. Blaise and Harry joined famous Quidditch teams. Hermione and Luna combined their love of books and baking and opened up a café that sold delectable eats and unique drinks with a book shop for all customers who wanted to read while having coffee. They even got Bellatrix involved. She and Luna came up will all the different ideas of cakes and pastries and speciality coffees. Pansy and Daphne went to medical school and became medi-witches. Theo was quickly picked up for a position in the ministry.

And so our lives in Wizarding America began.

Alas, we were unable to stay friends with the Cullens. Soon after the ministry of magic in America found out of what had happened, they immediately sent out officials to adjust the memories of all the parties who found out about the wizarding world, including the Volturi. They even adjusted everyone else's memories to forget of the relation between Hermione and Isabella, so that there wasn't unnecessary problems, with Hermione's permission of course. To the Cullens and other related parties, the wolves and the Cullens sided together and beat Victoria before the Volturi arrived to deal with the New-Born armies.

Life was peaceful. Finally.

 **Epilogue**

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter. The epilogue will just be short and about what Bellatrix, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Theo's lives are like years later. I guess it's _actually_ the Hogwarts _10_ now.

 **No POV**

Years later when all the kids were married, they were still reluctant to leave Malfoy Mansion. They had become a family. Even Bellatrix who had now served her sentence and was now married to Severus, wanted to stay in the house that had now become her home. Instead they just magically enlarged the house as they needed to. On the outside it was a three story mansion, but on the inside it was at least ten stories high. The pool house was also altered to fit in more things as well, and they added things to the garden to make it more kid-friendly for all the children that were now running around, including a quidditch patch.

Because of all the work that was being done to the house, the ministry didn't see it fit to still be a part of the muggle world so the property was placed under concealment charms so muggle passers-by would only see a small patch of grass instead of the huge mansion. Anyone who did remember the property would forget the minute they looked at the patch of grass.

Severus and Bellatrix Snape had another daughter, who they called Sapphire Sara Snape.

Harry and Daphne Potter twin, one boy and one girl. They named them after his late parents, Lily and James.

Theo and Pansy Nott were unable to have babies, but happily adopted three orphaned triplet girls, Haylee, Kaylee and Taylee.

Blaise and Luna Zabini opted out of becoming parents, but instead loved and spoiled all their nieces and nephews.

And finally, Draco and Hermione Malfoy. They became the parents of two boys and a daughter, Scorpius, Caesar and Cleo.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
